


Paper Chains

by moth2fic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Bodie are inextricably linked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Two linked clerihews. With thanks to Edmund Clerihew Bentley, who invented the form.
> 
> Written in response to a Christmas prompt of paper chains. As well as the chains referred to the clerihews themselves are linked and you can imagine them printed on paper...
> 
> Thanks to pushkin666 and kat_lair for the beta.

Agent 4.5, one Ray Doyle,  
Really knew how to keep 3.7's emotions on the boil.  
Skilled in shooting, banter and art  
He wove stranded chains around Bodie's heart.

Agent 3.7, named just Bodie,  
Knew he was trapped but in romantic mode he  
Cherished the paper chains wrapping him tightly.  
They made life like Christmas not once a year but nightly.


End file.
